Forget Me Not
by Janis B
Summary: When grazed by a bullet Sydney looses her memory


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
"Forget Me Not"  
  
By: Janis Boisclair  
  
jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Francis Gage lay on the soft green grass of their backyard as he wrestled with his almost three year old son Chris. Getting up the boy backed up four or five steps, with one loud shriek and a running leap he landed on his father's chest into his waiting arms.  
  
Buddy the newest member of the Gage family, a three month old border collie, scurried around both of them barking madly trying to get in on the action. Gage was tickling Chris bringing laughter and screaming just like his mother when Gage got Sydney in the same position.  
  
Hugging the boy closely to him he asked, "Wonder what is keeping your mom?"  
  
Syd had sent the pair of them outside so she could finish tidying up the kitchen from lunch. Things always went much quicker without her two most favourite helpers, she promised to join them as soon as she was finished. That had been about twenty minutes ago.  
  
"I'll go get her Dad," Chris had volunteered running in the direction of the back door and disappearing inside. Picking himself off the ground Gage parked himself in a lawn chair, the puppy had came and lay in front of him resting his head on Gage's foot. It was only a couple of minutes later that Chris came running out to report to his father as to what Mom was doing.  
  
"Mom's sleeping on the kitchen floor and won't wake up Dad," Chris told Gage running over to his Father's chair.  
  
"On the floor?" he questioned as Chris shook his head yes. "Stay here and play with Buddy for a minute," he instructed his son getting up and going in the house.  
  
"Okay Daddy," Chris replied watching the door slam behind his Dad.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney was sprawled on her back in front of the kitchen sink, seeing her Gage ran to her. He took her hand feeling for her pulse finding it to be strong; he looked into her face noticing a graze across the right side of her temple. Reaching for the phone on the counter he pulled it to the floor and began dialing for help.  
  
Trivette pulled in the driveway with Erica the same time as the EMS did. Seeing Erica Gage called to her, "Can you check on Chris he's in the backyard?"  
  
"Sure Gage," she replied touching his shoulder on the way by.  
  
Trivette gently pulled him to his feet as the emergency people tended to his wife. He knew Jimmy was talking to him but he wasn't really able to focus on what he was saying. He couldn't get his eyes or mind off Syd.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
He looked at Trivette as Jimmy started again, "Walker is on his way in."  
  
Gage nodded his head in understanding, "Erica and I will look after Chris, you want to go speak to him for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah thanks," he said starting for the door, then stopping he turned to look at his friend for a moment. "Can you stay with Syd while I talk to him?"  
  
Trivette nodded yes and Gage went out to talk to his son. As the back door opened Chris went running to his father, "Where's Mommy?" he asked.  
  
"Mommy isn't feeling very well, so I'm going to take her to the hospital so they can make her better."  
  
"Can I go too?" he pleaded Sydney's brown eyes looking up at him from under his blonde curls.  
  
"Not just now Chris," Gage picked him up and hugged him as he spoke, "As soon as Mommy feels a little better. Aunt Erica wants you to come visit at their place and play with Marcus."  
  
Chris' face brightened at the thought of playing with Marcus, Erica and Jimmy's two year old and he shook his head yes.  
  
"They're ready Gage," Jimmy had come to the back door.  
  
Kissing and hugging his son tightly, he told him bye and handing him to Erica hurried to the waiting ambulance.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Walker and Trivette found Gage in the emergency waiting room at Methodist Hospital. He sat staring at the doors that led to the exam rooms where they had taken Syd. He had asked at the desk about her condition their response being, "They'd check for him." He was at a loss to how she was or what had happened to her.  
  
"Anything Gage?" Walker questioned.  
  
He shook his head no. "You find out anything?" he asked his friends.  
  
"A bullet from a high powered weapon pierced a hole in the kitchen window grazing Syd's temple, knocking her out and lodging in the wall behind her," Trivette explained.  
  
"Someone shot at her?" Gage stared at the ceiling not believing that someone came to their home to shoot at Sydney.  
  
The Rangers had no more time for speculation; Syd's doctor was at the door asking for Ranger Gage.  
  
"She's awake, has one hell of a headache and is demanding to see her partner Ranger Gage," the doctor informed him.  
  
All three Rangers smiled Gage asking if he could see her.  
  
"Right this way Ranger," the doctor said leading the way. As they walked along the corridor the doctor began explaining to him, "She is a little disoriented which is understandable, I called her Mrs. Gage and she almost bit my head off telling me she was Sydney Cooke."  
  
"She goes by her maiden name at work and she probably thinks the injury is work related," her partner began explaining.  
  
The doctor shook his head in agreement with Gage adding, "One thing for sure she sure is adamant about seeing you."  
  
They stopped outside her door Gage saying a silent thank-you that she was going to be all right the doctor continuing, "We are keeping her overnight for observation to be sure but you should be able to take her home with you in the morning."  
  
Gage thanked the doctor then taking a deep breath opened the door to Syd's room. As the door began opening Syd immediately opened her eyes. Seeing Gage she sat up calling out to him, taking her head in her hands as an excruciating pain shot through it.  
  
"Slow down Syd," he exclaimed rushing across the room to her as he spoke. Pulling her into his arms he let his lips find hers and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as saucers, with the expression of a surprised cat coming across her face. Her hands went to Gage's chest and she pushed him with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"Gage what in hell are you doing?" she all but screamed at him.  
  
"Relax Syd," he smiled at her trying to push her back against the pillows as she began fighting him. "We're by ourselves," he continued, "Walker and Trivette are in the waiting room?"  
  
"Gage what is going on?" she demanded. "Who are Walker and Trivette? And maybe we should get someone besides ourselves in here," she stated slapping his hands from her arms.  
  
It was Gage's turn to stare in surprise. "What's wrong Syd?" he asked her looking at her trying to get a handle on what was going on.  
  
"I was hoping that you could fill in the blanks for me. Instead you come waltzing in her like Romeo, putting the moves on me just because I got hurt. And another thing stop calling me Syd you know how much I hate you calling me that."  
  
Gage's mouth had dropped open as he listened to her rattle on.  
  
"It was Ortiz wasn't it?" she was asking him.  
  
Gage was saying nothing only staring at her.  
  
"Is our cover blown?" she asked.  
  
"What cover?" he asked her.  
  
"Gage what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Syd, uh Sydney can you just humour me and tell me what our undercover assignment is?" he asked again.  
  
"We are undercover in the Ortiz organization," she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"And the last thing you remember?"  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Please, the exact thing."  
  
Sighing she repeated, "You telling me to watch myself that you thought Ortiz might be on to us."  
  
Gage could feel the emotion welling up inside of him as he tried desperately to keep the tears from his eyes. He took her hand in his bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Gage?" she asked somehow feeling the same pain he was feeling but not knowing fully why.  
  
"You don't remember our life do you?" he asked.  
  
"What's to remember I'm your partner and we have been undercover for about seven or eight months," she stated still not understanding.  
  
"We have a little more history then that Syd," he smiled rubbing her fingers against his cheek.  
  
Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the rings on her finger and she began to shake, "Gage tell me…"  
  
His arms went around her and this time she let him he held her close. The door opened admitting a nurse.  
  
"Everything all right in here?" she asked.  
  
"No can you get Mrs. Gage's doctor."  
  
"Right away," the nurse said going back out the door.  
  
"Mrs. Gage," she repeated.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Walker and Trivette stood with Gage as he let the story of what was going on with his wife unfold.  
  
"She doesn't remember that you're married?" Trivette was questioning him.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything past our first assignment as partners," Gage sighed as he spoke.  
  
"Any idea who could have taken the shot at her?" Walker asked looking to Gage for possible answers."  
  
"Not off the top of my head," Gage replied, "We haven't had anything too big go down lately, things have been pretty quiet."  
  
Both Walker and Trivette had to agree with what Gage was saying.  
  
"I'm going to post a guard outside her door tonight," Walker informed Gage who nodded his head in appreciation, "Trivette and I will see if we can dig up anything."  
  
Walker's thoughts were interrupted by Sydney's doctors coming to search out Gage.  
  
"Ranger Gage," the doctor from the emergency room Dr. Thomas was saying, "This is Dr. Talbot he has been looking in on Sydney concerning her loss of memory."  
  
Gage extended his hand as Dr. Talbot began explaining, "Your wife is suffering with a selective amnesia. When that shot was fired at her, she either saw something or remembered something that was so terrifying that her mind's safety mechanism took over and has blocked it out completely taking her to a place before that memory."  
  
"So then her memory will eventually come back?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not the mind is a tricky thing. In most cases like this the patient will get their memory back if and when they recall the event that caused them to loose it in the first place," Dr. Talbot explained.  
  
"Is there anything I should be doing to help her at all?"  
  
"Just be there for her, do familiar things with her, but remember try not to push her some of these memories have to come back on there own."  
  
"What about our son?"  
  
"Taking her home and familiarizing her with who and where she lives shouldn't be traumatic for her, your son maybe something very positive. She has been asking about her mother wanting to know if you have called her."  
  
Gage shifted his weight and cleared his throat, "Her mother has died since her last memory."  
  
"I hate to put this on you but since you are the only one she really trusts it is probably best that she hears it from you. I'm sorry Ranger I wish I could tell you more… I'll check in with you first thing in the morning before you take her home." Dr. Talbot extended his hand once again to Gage leaving him standing outside Syd's door.  
  
Walker had come up behind Gage and put his hand on his shoulder, "Trivette and I are going to take off now, we'll come over with the girls once you get Sydney settled at home."  
  
"Thanks Walker, Trivette for everything," Gage half smiled his mind still on everything that had happened in the last twelve hours.  
  
"You just go look after Syd," Trivette told him patting him on the shoulder as he spoke.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gage tapped lightly on Syd's door before letting himself in. Looking at his wife he could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Sydney?" he asked walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.  
  
"Gage I'm glad you're here," she smiled at him.  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
"Yeah well I can probably name off half a dozen girl's whose company you would rather be in."  
  
"Maybe once but not in a very long time have I wanted anyone but you."  
  
"Why am I having a hard time believing that?"  
  
"Could be because we just aren't on the same page at this moment, but I intend to get you back there one way or another," he assured her.  
  
"Gage you are the only thing familiar at all to me. Have you let my mother know that I'm in the hospital?"  
  
Gage sat quietly for a moment reaching to take her hands at the same time, she pulled back sensing something wrong, Gage held on tight.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded the fear rising in her.  
  
"Honey your Mother passed away shortly after we moved down to Dallas," he simply told her.  
  
"No you're wrong how could you say that to me," she cried out pulling away from him at the same time. "You're the only one I thought I could trust and you're lying to me, how could you, how could you?"  
  
Gage had both arms around her holding her as she struggled against him, with her fist balled up she began pounding his chest, crying and crying.  
  
The same nurse as before came in the room holding a hypodermic needle. "Dr. Talbot has left a sedative for Mrs. Gage," she explained coming forward.  
  
"It's all right I don't think Sydney is going to need that," Gage told the nurse as he drew her closer to him. Her tears of hate and anguish had turned to weeping.  
  
"All right," the nurse narrowly replied, "It's here for her if she needs it."  
  
Gage nodded at the nurse who took her leave. Looking down at Syd he unconsciously kissed the top of her head feeling her move closer to lean on him. It was so unfair she was being forced to grieve for her mother a second time.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sydney," he whispered to her.  
  
"Did she suffer Gage?"  
  
"From what you told me Honey no. She had a weak heart and she died peacefully in her sleep," he comforted her.  
  
"When I get out of here can you take me to where she is buried?"  
  
"She's buried in Houston we'll take a couple of days and go down once you are strong enough," he promised.  
  
"I'm so tired Gage," she sighed allowing herself to rest against him.  
  
"It's all right to sleep Honey."  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked terrified to be alone without him.  
  
"Right in that chair," he assured her.  
  
"Okay," she agreed closing her eyes still lying against him in his arms.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gage's phone was ringing; he quickly pulled it from his pocket trying to answer it so it wouldn't wake Sydney.  
  
"Yeah," he said rubbing his hand over his face at the same time.  
  
"Erica, hi… She's still sleeping," he reported to their friend.  
  
"Chris didn't have a very good night Gage," Erica told him, "he wants his Mom and Dad."  
  
"Is he there with you?" Gage asked.  
  
"He's sleeping curled up with Jimmy on the couch right now. Do you think you'll be able to come spend a little time with him today?"  
  
"I'll do you one better I'll call you before we leave the hospital today and you can meet us at the house."  
  
"Are you sure? He really isn't any trouble I was just worried about him."  
  
"I need us all to be together so we can get through this."  
  
Gage spoke with Erica a few more minutes more before hanging up.  
  
"So who is meeting us at what house?" Syd asked turning on her side to look at her partner.  
  
"That's something we need to talk about," Gage smiled at her, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Are you talking physical or state of mind?"  
  
"Both I guess."  
  
"My head feels a lot better, but I don't remember anymore then I did when I went to sleep. So answer my question."  
  
"All right," he said coming to sit on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Another sit on the edge of my bed revelation should I be worried?" she asked cocking her head to the side in Sydney fashion.  
  
Taking her hand in his he reached up brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear, "Let me tell you and then you decide how you feel."  
  
"All right, I'm listening."  
  
Gage paused for a moment looking at her before he quietly spoke simply saying, "We have a son."  
  
Syd stared at him in disbelief finally uttering, "I had a baby."  
  
"He won't like his mother calling him a baby he is almost three."  
  
"Almost three and I don't even remember his birth," she stared at Gage in dismay. "What's he like?"  
  
Pulling his wallet from his pocket he took out the photos he had stashed there. One was of Chris, and one of all three of them, he handed them to Sydney. While she looked at them Gage began to describe their son, he's blonde with my looks but he has your brown eyes and disposition.  
  
Drs. Thomas and Talbot with a group of students came in before Sydney had a chance to reply. Holding the door open Dr. Talbot asked to see Gage outside while Dr. Thomas and the students examined Sydney.  
  
With the door closing Dr. Talbot turned to face Gage, "We've just had some of your wife's blood work come back has she been to see her doctor lately that you know of?"  
  
Gage thought back over the past couple of weeks but couldn't recall her mentioning a doctor's appointment he shook his head no.  
  
"She probably wasn't aware yet herself then," Dr. Talbot speculated out loud.  
  
"Dr. Talbot?" Gage was questioning.  
  
"Ranger Gage your wife is about four weeks pregnant."  
  
Gage rolled his eyes to the ceiling it was almost funny what Dr. Talbot was telling him. They had been trying for about six months to conceive and now when it finally happened Sydney didn't even remember she was his wife.  
  
"Ranger let the fact she is expecting slide for now until she can adjust to things as they are. I'm going to work with her a couple of times a week to start and see if in time we may be able to use hypnosis to jar her memory."  
  
Gage shook his head in agreement as Dr. Talbot continued, "The key right now is patience," he told him handing him a card to call to set up Sydney's appointments at the same time pushing open the door to go back inside.  
  
"Well Ranger Sydney is all set to go," Dr. Thomas told him as he came back in with Dr. Talbot. He looked over to where she still sat in bed knowing she was trying to figure out what is was he had been talking to Dr. Talbot about in the hall.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Wheeling the car into their driveway Gage kept his eyes on Sydney trying to detect a faint glimmer of recognition, there was none. He put the car in park and sat quietly beside her as she took in everything hoping to remember just one little thing.  
  
"This is where we call home?" she finally asked him.  
  
"This is it, don't look so disappointed," he teased her.  
  
"I'm not Gage," she quickly answered, "I'm just trying… I really wish I could remember this," she had suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Reaching for her she quickly pulled away, "It's not fair you know how you feel about me you've had years to figure it out, I have no idea how I feel about you, I hardly know you. All of a sudden I'm married to you, I have a son by you and I can't even remember being intimate with you."  
  
Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes Syd focused her gaze out the window away from her partner. She felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder, grabbing the door handle she swung open the door and got out slamming it closed behind her.  
  
Gage opened his door and followed suit following behind her as she walked up to the side door of the house. Stepping in front of her he slid his key in the lock and opened the door stepping back again so she could enter ahead of him.  
  
She wandered from room to room as Gage walked behind her finally ending up in their bedroom. She stared at the bed for a moment letting her eyes take her to the closet. Walking over she opened the door and thumbed through the clothes sighing deeply. Turning slightly to Gage she declared, "I don't even recognize my clothes."  
  
He had to fight his emotions to stop himself from going to her and grabbing her into his arms. Instead he walked to her and reached for her hand. She felt so small and alone that she didn't pull away, she thought she wanted to feel his arms around her or did she.  
  
Looking up she searched his face asking, "Do we have a good life? Are we truly happy Gage?"  
  
He couldn't help himself he reached up and caressed her cheek as he answered, "Yes Sydney we have a good life and we are truly happy."  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Erica's voice calling to them, "Syd, Gage are you here?"  
  
"Be right there Erica," Gage called out to her then looking down at Syd simple asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Syd nodded her head yes, then grabbing Gage's arm stopped them, "Gage our son, what's his name?"  
  
"Christian Francis and we call him Chris."  
  
Nodding her head again they headed out to the living room where Erica waited with their son.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy," Chris yelled running right for Sydney clutching on to her leg.  
  
Gage reached down picking him up in his arms holding him tight for a moment before letting him squirm around enough to grasp Sydney around the neck in a hug.  
  
"Are you better Mommy?"  
  
"I feel better then yesterday," she told the boy, "Your Dad thinks being with you and him will be good medicine for me."  
  
Buddy was jumping up wildly and barking his greeting too. Setting Chris down Gage asked him if he and Buddy could play out back for a minute. The boy raced for the yard the dog close behind.  
  
"Sydney this is a friend of ours Erica Trivette, we work with her husband Jimmy," Gage explained to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Erica," Syd smiled offering her hand.  
  
"We're going to get back to being good friends," Erica replied taking her hand, "I'm going to get moving here and let you get settled in." Then addressing them both told them, "You guys need anything at all we're just a phone call away."  
  
"Thanks Erica," Gage acknowledged walking to the door with her.  
  
Sydney stood in the same spot when Gage came back, "So I'm still a Texas Ranger?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah and still my partner," he added as the phone rang leaving Sydney standing there again as he went to answer it.  
  
Taking a deep breath she headed towards the backyard to acquaint herself with her son. She looked out the window of the door for a moment watching him run around the yard with his dog still finding it hard to believe that this child was hers and Gage's. Pushing the door open she walked outside.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy," Chris called running towards her as she bent down to catch him in her arms. She wondered if she would ever get used to be called Mommy.  
  
"Chris can you come over and have a chat with me?" she asked taking him by the hand and walking towards the picnic table.  
  
"I need you to help me out think you can do that?"  
  
Chris vigorously shook his head yes so Syd continued, "I fell yesterday and hit my head and that has made me forget some stuff."  
  
"Like what Mommy?"  
  
"Like your favourite colour and your favourite thing to eat and what the doggie's name is."  
  
"Blue, pizza, and Buddy."  
  
"Maybe we should have pizza for supper."  
  
"Daddy, Mommy says we can have pizza for supper," Chris told his father who had come to sit beside Sydney.  
  
"I thought I heard a maybe in there… Why don't you show us how high you can swing while I talk to Mommy for a minute and then we'll come over and push you," Gage asked him.  
  
"Okay Daddy," he said stopping long enough to put his little arms around Sydney's neck and give her a hug. She felt her arms going around Chris hugging him too and her lips gently brushing his cheek. Gage put his hand on her shoulder as Chris scampered off.  
  
"He's really ours," she heard her voice saying to her partner feeling the first real connection since this whole thing had started.  
  
Gage lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Our boss Walker is on his way over here with his wife ADA Alex Walker and their daughter Angela. He has some information on who may have taken the shot at you. They're friends too Sydney," he leaned forward whispering to her.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Emanuel Ortiz was released from jail two months ago on a technicality Alex Walker was saying as she set a file on the table in front of them.  
  
"It's impossible," Gage was saying, "Syd and I did everything by the book we did nothing that could have caused a mistrial we had him."  
  
"It wasn't any fault of yours," Walker was assuring him.  
  
"The judge at the time had several investments with a company called Paris Plastics. Unbeknown to him the company was part of Ortiz Enterprises," Alex continued explaining.  
  
"And the judge had to excuse himself when he found out and declare a mistrial," Sydney added listening in silence up until this point.  
  
Alex nodded her head yes.  
  
"What happened at the end Gage?" Syd had turned to face him, "How did the bust go down?"  
  
Gage looked at her for a few moments weighing what she was asking, knowing it was something he had to tell her if it was as they suspected, Ortiz who was behind the attack.  
  
"Ortiz had found out we were Rangers, he had you tied up in his office, he was taunting you on how stupid we were, we had wasted all this time and still couldn't catch him. He had every intention of killing you so he began feeling confident and bragging, laying the whole operation out to you. We rushed in as he was bringing the gun to your head; it was over in a matter of minutes. Your testimony along with the collaboration of Salvador Milam, Ortiz right hand man, sealed his fate."  
  
"I don't remember it happening, I won't be able to testify again anyway," she said smiling grimly.  
  
"Sydney he doesn't know that, all he knows is there was a failed attempt on your life if Ortiz is behind it," Walker was explaining.  
  
Syd closed her eyes her head was hurting and she suddenly felt very tired. She let her hand go to the back of her neck rubbing it.  
  
"Syd maybe you should lay down for a bit." Gage was all ready standing helping her up. She didn't argue as he helped her inside to the bedroom, turning down the covers he tucked them around her. He gently kissed her forehead as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Gage when did I start letting you call me Syd?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear he admitted to her, "You still haven't agreed to it you just got tired of arguing with me over it."  
  
"Oh," she said her eyes closing again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gage we should be going we've tired Sydney right out," Alex was saying at the same time getting up to collect Angela who was in the yard playing with Chris.  
  
"Please Alex sit, there is still something that I need to discuss with you and Walker."  
  
"What is it Gage?" Walker was asking.  
  
"It's not just the head injury that is tiring her out," Gage began not really sure how to say this. "Both doctors have said a couple of days rest and she will be fine to go back to work, but she is going to need desk duty."  
  
"Why because of the memory loss?"  
  
"No, not exactly…"  
  
"Then what exactly Gage?" Alex wanted to know.  
  
"They did some blood work and found out that she's about four weeks pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations," both Alex and Walker exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Gage remained silent smiling slightly.  
  
"This is good isn't it?" Walker was asking for both of them.  
  
"In the long run maybe, Sydney doesn't know yet and I've been advised until she is more comfortable with things that it would be best to keep it from her. That's why she needs desk duty."  
  
"Now with Ortiz back," Walker was thinking out loud knowing like Gage that keeping Syd behind a desk especially under these circumstances would be near to impossible. "Gage take the next couple of days off. I'll call Luke Roberts, Syd and Gage's old boss and friend from Houston, to keep tabs on Ortiz down in Houston, Trivette and I will keep looking into things on this end."  
  
Gage nodded his head in agreement thinking it probably was a good idea that his wife have a little time off."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sydney emerged from the bedroom just as the pizza delivery came.  
  
"You two weren't thinking of eating without me were you?"  
  
"Un uh," Chris ran to her taking hold of her hand leading her to the dining room. "See we set the table and there's your place," he said coming to stop in front of her chair.  
  
"How bout you go around to your spot and I'll help you into your seat," Gage told him setting the pizza box in the middle of the table.  
  
Chris scurried around the table to his chair as Gage lifted him in turning he motioned to Syd saying, "Sit down Honey."  
  
Standing for a moment more watching him she finally slid into her chair. "I don't know if I can get used to you calling me Honey," she confessed to him finding it a little uncomfortable even though she liked it.  
  
"You will," he said with confidence putting a slice of pizza on her plate.  
  
Once dinner was over Gage sent Sydney with Chris for his bath while he cleaned up. Walking down the hall he could hear Sydney telling Chris it was time to get out.  
  
"Look at you, you are wrinkling up like an old prune," she teased. Chris was laughing at her and she was wrapping the towel around him giving him another hug.  
  
"I love you Mommy."  
  
"Oh Chris, I know that I love you too," Syd was holding him tight fighting back tears. Picking him up she turned to find Gage standing in the doorway.  
  
"On our way to bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chris moaned out to his father.  
  
"Maybe Mom and I can read a little bit more of that book to you."  
  
"Please, please, please."  
  
"Then hurry up," Gage encouraged.  
  
Half a chapter later Chris was sound asleep, Syd couldn't help standing for a few minutes in his doorway watching him sleep.  
  
"I'm going to grab a quick shower," Gage told her coming up behind her.  
  
"I think I'll just stand here a minute or two more," she told him finding it hard to pull herself away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"In here Gage," she called back.  
  
Gage had pulled on his sweat pants and went to find Sydney sitting in the middle of the living room floor surrounded with the photo albums.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked dropping on the floor behind her and peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Looking at my life. I started just looking for Chris' baby pictures but…"  
  
She had turned slightly to talk to him when her eyes caught sight of his chest with no shirt. She couldn't help but stare, with his close proximity she could feel her cheeks warming up at the same time.  
  
"Syd are you all right?" he asked not realizing at first that his closeness was having an effect on her.  
  
"Ah… yeah… I'm fine," she got out her eyes lingering on his chest. Reaching out her hand she ran her finger across the diagonal scars that were there. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Had a disagreement with a bear that's all."  
  
"Be serious will you."  
  
"I am," he told her proceeding to tell her the rest of the story ending with, "old news."  
  
"To you maybe but not me," she said focusing on the albums again.  
  
Leaning forward over her shoulder Gage flipped the page, Syd closed her eyes as she held her breath.  
  
Gage could feel it too, bringing his hand to her chin he slowly turned her to face him and bending his head to hers brought his lips to hers.  
  
"Gage no, I…" she pulled away from him.  
  
"Sydney I'm sorry, I… it's just I love you and I want you back."  
  
"I know I see it in your eyes, I may never have that back," she saw the panic cross his face as he looked away from her while she spoke. It was her turn to take his chin in her hand and turn him to face her. "Hey listen to me Francis, I do know there is definitely feelings here, I just need time to see what they are. If I don't get the old ones back I want the new ones to be strong as strong as what we shared before this happened. I just need some time."  
  
"I know Sydney you still know the right thing to say to me," he let his fingers trail over her cheek as he spoke to her.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Gage had given Syd their bed taking the lower bunk in Chris' room for himself, neither sleeping well. He was quickly learning that you had to be a kid to be comfortable in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed.  
  
Sydney was comfortable enough it was just she was tossing and turning with thoughts of everything that had transpired that day. To top off everything else things were being complicated with an upset stomach. Throwing back the covers she sat up reaching over to turn on the light. Slowly getting up she made her way to the kitchen, she turned on the cold water and let it run as searched for a glass.  
  
Gage had heard Syd get up seeing the faint glow of light from the bedroom shine beneath the door he had thrown back the covers about to check on her. Buddy who lay beside the bed gave a low growl. Gage had sat up but hadn't moved any further just yet thinking maybe he should give her a minute so she wouldn't scold him. Instead he reached down patted the dog whispering, "Easy boy it's only Syd." He listened quietly to the tap running and the cupboards opening deciding to lie back down. Pulling the covers back over himself he lay there with his eyes still open waiting to hear her go back down the hall and lie down.  
  
All of a sudden the lights all went out at once accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. Gage was out of bed yanking open the door to find Sydney right there coming for him.  
  
"Someone is outside," she hissed, "they've cut the power."  
  
"Stay here with Chris," he ordered as he pushed past her. The dog was growling again, "Buddy stay with Sydney," the puppy stood by her side.  
  
Hesitating for a moment she stepped inside where Chris lay. She had climbed the ladder to check on him relieved her son was still asleep at the same time putting the puppy in bed with him. When Gage came back in, he handed her service weapon to her.  
  
"Cover me," he whispered letting his lips brush her forehead like he had become accustom to doing before stepping into the hall. As he made it to the end of the corridor Syd followed poised and ready. A shot fired both Rangers automatically returned fire; all was silent with the exception of a soft thud.  
  
"Mommy," Sydney could hear Chris calling her, "Mommy."  
  
Buddy was barking, Gage touched her shoulder she had all ready turned to head back to the two of them, fearing Chris would emerge from the bedroom. Red lights from the top of a police car were flashing through the windows as officers from Dallas PD began identifying themselves. Chris was standing in the middle of the room his dog beside him, Syd scooped him up in her arms and held him close while Gage made his way to the front door to let the officers in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lights had been restored and both Walker and Trivette were there. Sydney had taken Chris into her room tucking him securely into bed, she held him close singing softly to him until he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette was telling Gage and Walker the man they had shot and killed was Tommy Prince.  
  
"He was associated quite closely to the Ortiz Family a few years ago before you took them down," Trivette finished reciting what he knew about the man.  
  
"Gage how did Sydney handle things?" Walker asked.  
  
"Like my partner always does," he came back with.  
  
"I'm afraid I've got a little more the two of you are going to have to handle," Walker continued.  
  
"What is it Walker?" They all turned to see Sydney standing there. She walked over to stand close to Gage still being the only one in the group she was sure of.  
  
"Emanuel Ortiz cannot be found in Houston. It is a pretty sure bet that he has come to Dallas. I want you two to take Chris and head out of town tonight go to that place in the country we've used a couple of times," Walker was filling them in.  
  
"How are we going to tie Ortiz into this if we are in hiding?" Syd asked wanting him as much now as she did the last time.  
  
"We'll nail him Sydney. I was waiting for tomorrow to break this news to you," Walker paused briefly there was no easy way to deliver this kind of news, "Ranger Luke Roberts was murdered tonight."  
  
Sydney felt her knees begin to buckle; she fell against her partner as he caught her in his arms holding her tight as the news sank in for both of them. They had worked for Luke, he was their friend, he had introduced them, assigned them as partners…  
  
"How?" Gage finally got out.  
  
"Shot to death going from his car to his front door, the same type of piercing bullet that was lodged in your kitchen wall, we are doing a ballistics comparison. We've had a small bit of luck though, the neighbour across the street was walking his dog and got a real good look at two men who took off in a grey sedan at the time of the shooting. The description fits Ortiz perfectly," Walker finished explaining.  
  
Syd could feel the room spinning as she fell against Gage for a second time, "Gage I don't feel well," she was almost pleading as she spoke. Putting his arm around her he helped her down the hall to the bathroom where she was sick. Gage was all ready wetting a cloth with cold water for her head; pulling her hair to the side he gently bathed her neck.  
  
"I want you to know I wasn't feeling good before all this started."  
  
"I kind of figured that."  
  
"What must Walker think your partner is someone who gets sick when someone they know is…"  
  
"Shh Syd, Walker knows what kind of Ranger you are, you wouldn't be part of this company if you didn't pull your own weight. You just got out of hospital, you came through tonight even though you aren't feeling well, Walker knows," he told her rubbing his hand on her back. "Feel well enough to get us packed up?"  
  
Nodding her head yes Gage helped her to her feet.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Turning partially in her seat Sydney let her eyes come to rest on Chris who was finally asleep again sitting in his car seat. Buddy sat on the seat beside him guarding his boy. Carefully scrutinizing the road behind them Syd finally turned around and laid her head against the back of her seat. Looking over to her Gage asked her if she felt any better.  
  
"About the same, what ever it is it sure is knocking the stuffing out of me," she commented.  
  
"Lay back and close your eyes we're almost there," Gage coaxed her fighting the urge to tell her what was upsetting her stomach.  
  
Glancing over he could tell from the dim light of the dashboard she had done just that. He smiled to himself remembering when she was expecting Chris she could fall asleep instantly too.  
  
Half an hour down the road they were pulling into the farmhouse after bringing the car to a stop Gage reached over and gently shook his wife's shoulder.  
  
"We're here lets get you and Chris settled for what's left of the night and I'll get the stuff in."  
  
Yawning Syd opened her eyes, "I'll help you," she insisted.  
  
"The only way you are going to help me is going to bed," he retorted.  
  
Gage was unbuckling Chris' car seat and lifting him up into his arms so instead of arguing Syd led the way into the house.  
  
"Put him in here with me Gage," Sydney was instructing wanting the little boy to be near her. She pulled back the blankets and Gage lay him down.  
  
Bringing his hands to rest on Syd's shoulders he nodded towards the bed telling her, "I want you laying down too."  
  
"Gage I'll just…"  
  
"I forgot how much you really used to love to argue with me."  
  
"You mean when I married you I stopped arguing?" she asked looking sceptically at him.  
  
"Oh you still argue with me its just we seem to pick our arguments."  
  
"I'll make a concession with you," she smiled sweetly at him, "I won't argue over Syd anymore."  
  
Laughing Gage told her it didn't matter because he was going to call her Syd anyway.  
  
"Oh you!" she exclaimed punching his arm just before he ducked out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later Gage had everything in and secured for what remained of the night. He tiptoed upstairs opening the door to the room his wife and son occupied.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
He opened the door and came in a step, "Honey I was just checking on you."  
  
"Oh okay. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Backing up he began pulling the door closed when Syd called out again, "Gage?"  
  
"What is it Syd?"  
  
"Why don't you stay here with us?"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, I can't explain it but somehow I just feel better with you here."  
  
Going to the far side of the bed Gage took off his jeans and t-shirt and pulling back the blankets climbed in beside his son. As soon as he did that Buddy jumped up on the bottom of the bed too.  
  
The Following Morning  
  
The sunlight was pouring in and Chris was sitting up in bed between the two of them.  
  
"Morning Mommy," Chris was saying as his little hand rested on her cheek and he gave her a big kiss. Then turning to Gage the process was repeated, "Morning Daddy."  
  
"Morning Chris," Gage was mumbling his face still half hidden in his pillow.  
  
Sydney smiled at Chris, "Why don't we go get breakfast started and let Daddy wake up?"  
  
"Okay Mommy," the little boy exclaimed climbing over top of Gage in his excitement.  
  
Gage opened one eye and looked at Syd, "Want some help with breakfast?"  
  
"I know that breakfast is the one meal you excel in but I think Chris and I can do better then toast."  
  
"Hey I can cook now I've learned a lot about cooking. I drove Julie crazy for a whole year teaching me to cook so I wouldn't have to listen to you say I couldn't cook."  
  
"Julie? Who is Julie? I knew I wasn't the only…" her voice trailed off as she turned away from him now feeling hurt and betrayed. All sorts of thoughts began running through her mind. She figured like lots of female partners who worked with male counterparts they probably had a weak moment, then Chris had come along and he felt he had to marry her. How stupid could she be?  
  
Gage was trying to put his arms around her; she pushed him away trying to get up and away from him. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back against the pillow turning on her side her back towards him a tear welled up in her eye.  
  
Lying on his side beside her he propped his head on his hand leaning on his elbow. Moving his hand to her shoulder he softly spoke to her, "Syd Julie is my only sister."  
  
"You don't have to explain to me… she's your sister?"  
  
Tugging on her shoulder he pulled her on her back to face him. "Yes Julie is my sister, we really hadn't shared much about our lives with each other until we came to Dallas."  
  
Syd lay silent looking up into his face trying to hold back another tear.  
  
"What else Honey what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's Chris he's so perfect, Gage forgive me for asking, but I have to know…"  
  
"Ask me Syd."  
  
"Chris isn't here because we…"  
  
Gage guessed what was going on in her mind, "Chris is here because we love each other very much. We were in love and married before he was conceived. Even if you are unsure of your feelings right now I want you to know I will always have that same love for you."  
  
"That's nice to know because I think I have some of those same feelings for you," she told him a smile beginning to cross her face. Leaning forward Gage's lips began to search out hers as her arms began to move around his neck.  
  
"Mom are you coming?" Chris' impatient voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"I'm coming Honey," Syd answered as Gage grinned down at her pressing a quick kiss on her lips. "Daddy is going to help us after all," Syd added.  
  
Chris jumped on the bed and on Dad the two of them beginning to wrestle. As Gage tickled his young son Chris' foot shot out catching his mother in her side.  
  
"Umm," Syd moaned falling back against the pillows.  
  
"Chris, Chris stop, we've hurt Mommy," Gage's voice was rising as he swung Chris to the opposite side. "Syd, Honey?" he called out taking hold her hand.  
  
"I'm all right, umm," she moaned again slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy," Chris was crying as he ran to Syd's side of the bed.  
  
"I'm okay Chris," Syd was taking her distraught son in her arms holding him tight, "It was just an accident, I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure Syd?" Gage was searching her face.  
  
She shook her head yes.  
  
"Okay Chris lets go," he addressed his son, "We have to make things up to Mommy. You and I are making the breakfast while Mom lays back and relaxes."  
  
"That isn't necessary Gage really I'm fine."  
  
"Yes Syd it is, please do this for us."  
  
Looking at the worry in Gage's face she shook her head yes and lay back against the pillows.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next couple of days were pretty uneventful in the sense that no unexpected visitors had come to threaten them.  
  
Sydney was no closer to getting her memory back; she was trying to resign herself to the fact that, that part of her life was lost to her. She was concentrating on making new memories and getting to know Chris and Gage all over again. Being together with them at this place was wonderful medicine, she new without reservation that she loved her son. The feelings towards Gage were beginning to stir deeply as well even if she wasn't as sure about them.  
  
They had just come back from a morning hike and sat on the front porch. Chris was in the yard playing catch with Buddy, Syd was sitting on the porch swing with Gage his arm around her. She was leaning her head against his shoulder barely being able to keep her eyes open. All of a sudden a yawn escaped her lips.  
  
"I didn't mean to bore you," Gage laughed.  
  
"You're not boring me, I'm just so tired. When we get back I've got to find out what is wrong with me this has to be more then the flu. One minute I feel great then next I'm sick all over again and I'm just so tired."  
  
"Tell you what why don't you take a quick nap before lunch," Gage urged her trying to avoid the subject.  
  
All of a sudden Buddy took off around the side of the house and into a thicket of trees Chris a couple of steps behind. An uneasy feeling began descending on Syd.  
  
"Gage go after him," Syd cried panic rising in her voice.  
  
"Chris," Gage called getting no answer as he went to the side of the porch and swinging over the rail went in search of him.  
  
Getting up Syd went in the house retrieving her gun she went out the back door and to the side of the house. Gage had Chris by the hand walking with him back to the front of the house, Buddy at their heels barking furiously.  
  
Syd began lowering her weapon when her eyes caught sight of a bright gleam in the sunlight and she remembered.  
  
"Gage get down," she yelled squeezing the trigger of her gun at the same time. Emanuel Ortiz dropped the weapon he was holding, standing there a moment longer he fell dead to the ground as well. A second man who was with Ortiz put his hands in the air not wishing to suffer the same fate as Ortiz.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage stood beside Syd talking to Walker on the phone as she held Chris. Ortiz accomplice was being loaded into the awaiting sheriff's car.  
  
"Ortiz had some sort of computer hacker working inside at Houston PD that's how they found Luke's address so quickly and were able to find us," Gage relayed what he had learnt from Walker.  
  
Sydney was only hearing half of what he was saying to her, interrupting him she simply said, "I remember Gage."  
  
"What do you remember Honey?"  
  
"Everything I remember that day at Ortiz's, you had called to tell me you were coming for me to meet you out front. I had just walked down the steps at the front of the house when Sal Milam came up behind me and stuck a gun in my back. You were pulling in, Sal leaned down to my ear and said, "Keep your eyes on your partner and watch him die." I saw a gleam of light flashing off the scope of a riffle just before the shot fired and you fell to the pavement. I thought you were dead, I didn't know you were wearing a vest.  
  
Then a few days ago just before I was hit I was finishing up at the sink when I glanced out the window it was that same flash of light I saw when you were hit. When I woke up it was gone my memory was gone, until that scope shining in the trees brought it all back to me. I know we are married and have a beautiful son and I know I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Daddy how come you're crying?" Chris was asking his father.  
  
"It's a happy cry Chris it's because Mommy loves us both so much."  
  
Dr. Marshall's Office the following Day  
  
Both Rangers sat in Dr. Marshall's office waiting for her to come in. Gage had been smiling and whistling since they had gotten up that morning. Sydney wasn't in such a jovial mood, she had to leave the breakfast table because her stomach was upset and all she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed.  
  
"You know something don't you?" she had questioned her husband who did not give her an answer.  
  
Sitting here now waiting she took his hand in hers and put it to him once more, "What do you know that I don't that has put you in this good mood?"  
  
"Not a thing," he answered still grinning.  
  
Grabbing hold of his finger she bent it backwards, "Tell me Francis," she insisted.  
  
"Owww, okay, okay," he agreed so she would let up, "I'll tell you this much I found this out that morning after they had done some blood work at the hospital."  
  
"What you and Dr. Talbot were talking about in the hall?"  
  
"I don't know if I like you having your memory back entirely."  
  
"Gage you tell me this instance am I…"  
  
Dr. Marshall coming into the room saved Gage.  
  
"Gage," Dr. Marshall addressed him, "Our test results came back positive as well would you like to tell Sydney the news?"  
  
"I think she knows, she got her memory back and I think she is remembering all this morning sickness from last time," he smiled again, "We just have to confirm it."  
  
Syd flew out of her chair and into Gage's lap her arms around his neck, "Why didn't you tell me before," she demanded.  
  
"Dr. Talbot thought you had enough to handle for now without finding out about the pregnancy right away too. Believe me Syd it has been the hardest secret I've ever had to keep from you."  
  
"I want you back here in four weeks Sydney you can make the appointment before you leave," Dr. Marshall was telling her.  
  
"Thanks we'll see you then," Syd beamed. As they headed towards the door a thought came to mind, "Gage what other secrets are you keeping from me?" she asked as the office door closed behind them.  
  
"I'm not keeping secrets from you."  
  
"If you're not keeping secrets then why did you say it?"  
  
"It was a figure of speech," he told grabbing her to him and kissing her.  
  
Smiling she said, "And don't think I'll forget this any time soon," as she kissed him again.  
  
"Syd I know you won't."  
  
The End 


End file.
